I'll Fight for You, Till the End
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Yusei Fudo is an accommodator of innocence, where his life has been turned upside down because of it, but the largest challenge is... Can he handle it all, if his friends being killed by "The Clan of Noah"? I know this isn't the same timeline, but I've been think about this story for a bit, and sorry, the characters attitude may be a bit off, again sorry about that! {DISCONTINUED}
1. Going Back to the Past: Part 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except for Autumn**

**Going Back to the Past- Part 1**

**New Domino City**

Yusei was walking towards the cemetery to see his father, grasping onto his deck of duel monster cards, which only three cards were there, he was on a quest for the rest of the thirty-seven cards.

**Black Order**

Kanda was walking into the lab to talk to Komui, the chief of the exorcist headquarters.

"Ah, Kanda, you made it!"Komui exclaims, ready to give Kanda his assignment. "I want you to go to New Domino City, there has been an occurrence of innocence there, and most likely it's accommodator."

"Fine, but am I going alone or with that bean sprout again?" Kanda sighs, knowing Allen has gone onto another mission.

"You know the answer to that, _Kanda._" Komui teased the long haired man.

**New Domino City**

Yusei walked over to his father's grave, tears in his eyes, he knelt down.

"I wish I knew you, father, but you died that day, same with mom. Why did you have to go?" He asks the headstone, sobbing.

Unknowingly, a short fat man with a huge grin, a suit, and a top hat, flew down on an umbrella with a pumpkin on the tip, ready to turn the boy into the next Akuma.

"I see you miss your daddy. How about I bring him back for you." The man said, while his grin got even bigger.

Yusei jumped up in surprise, getting used to what the man said.

"I think he should rest in peace, but thank you for the offer." Yusei answered.

"I don't like that answer young man." The man said, firmly.

The man took Yusei by the shirt, then made a skeleton pop out and smiled even more.

"Now call your dad, or I'll kill you, and put you in the depths of hell." The man threatened.

"Let the boy go." A tall, blacked haired man with a sword demanded.

"HELP ME!" Yusei screams in terror.

"What if I don't want to let him go?" The man in the suit said.

"Lord Millennium, what do you want from him other than his body to be used for an Akuma?" The long haired man asked the Millennium Earl.

"Nothing more, nothing less." The earl said, shoving his hand into the boy's chest, grabbing his beating heart. "Now, where were we? I guess we're done here, with the boy dead now, I guess I don't need this then."

"You evil bastard!" The long haired man yelled at the earl, activating his innocence in the process.

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal." The earl said, then laughed. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

The earl dropped the boy's heart, then floated off, not realizing it was the innocence this man was told to retrieve. The man rushed over to Yusei, to see what he could do to save the boy, but it was already too late.

Tears were running down the man's face, realizing the boy wouldn't come back, the man saw the heart that belonged to the young boy.

"_It's still beating, how? Could he be the accommodater of innocence, where it is in his heart?_" The man asked himself.

The man went to grab the heart, while it was still beating, but no blood on it at all. He wiped off the dirt, then put it back into Yusei's chest, where he took a breath, then another, until he was sitting up, with his eyes open looking at the man sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" The boy asks the man.

"I'm Yu Kanda, and I'm here to get you home." The man explains, smiling.

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter, I'll try better next time, but until then I hope you enjoyed it.

_**Please review, favorite, follow, and what to do to make this better than it already is.**_


	2. Going Back to the Past: Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for Autumn**

**Going Back to the Past- Part 2**

"What do you mean, home?" Yusei asked Yu Kanda.

"I mean there's a place where you can fit in with your innocence." Yu explained.

"What is 'innocence'? Is it what kept me from dying?" Yusei asks, not aware of his ability.

"It is, but if you go with me, you can learn how to use it." Yu answers sweetly.

"But... I want to stay here, I don't want to learn new surroundings." Yusei announced to his first and only friend.

"It won't be bad, the one 'Black Order' that's really messed up, and extremely large is the Asian Branch." Kanda persuaded.

"I won't go, and that's final." Yusei demanded, running off.

"YUSEI!" Kanda screamed, running after the four year old.

**Black Order**

Allen walked into the science division, getting a report from Komui.

"Allen, you made it!" Komui exclaimed.

"What is it, Komui?" Allen demanded, wanting to get to a new mission.

"Kanda was sent on a mission, but we lost contact with him almost immediately, and I want you to go find him, in New Domino City." Komui requested, sending Allen on his way to find the angry exorcist.

**New Domino City**

Yusei ran and ran for what seemed like hours, then when he knew Kanda wasn't on his trail anymore, he sat down and looked at a card on the ground.

**ULTIMATE STARDUST SAVIOR DRAGON - LEVEL 12: ATTACK-4000 DEFENSE-3500 EFFECT-WHEN THIS MONSTER IS SUMMONED, IT CAN AUTOMATICALLY ATTACK THE OPPONENT DIRECTLY. IF PUT IN DEFENSE MODE, THEN YOU CAN ADD THE AMOUNT OF DEFENSE POINTS, PER TURN, TO YOUR LIFE POINTS.**

'ULTIMATE STARDUST SAVIOR DRAGON_, cool card, I think it belongs to someone important,_' Yusei thought.

Kanda approached slowly, and saw Yusei, and that he was holding a silver boarded card.

"Damn, I thought I was careful of keeping that in my extra deck!" Kanda hissed under his breath, but bagan walking towards the young boy (with caution).

Yusei looked up to see Kanda, who was reaching for the card, and started to run, but had no where to go.

"Yusei, that card is mine, I need to back, but I can exchange another card for you," Kanda explained, handing Yusei a card that said, **STARDUST DRAGON**.

"You really mean it?!" Yusei exclaimed with excitement.

Kanda nodded, and noticed that there weren't Akuma anywhere, but he also realized that he was so focused on the young boy that he totally forgot to contact Komui.

"Hold on for a minute, I need to talk to someone real quick."

Yusei nodded at the gesture, then saw a black flying thing come up to greet Kanda.

"What's that?" Yusei questioned with curiosity.

"This is a Golem, it's supposed to be able to call into the order to contact the chief there," Kanda smiled at the boy again, patting his head.

"Can I touch it?" the four-year-old asked, wanting to get more information on the order, but not leaving.

Kanda nodded, and as Yusei touched it, a voice came in it.

Yusei screamed in terror, and ran behind Kanda, "It tried to bite me!" Yusei cried to his "brother".

"Kanda, I'm here in New Domino City, where are you?" the voice said.

"Short-stack! Whoever sent you here is in for a slicing, but anyways, I'm in the Satellite sector."

"It's Allen!" The voice screamed, startling Yusei.

Hours later, Kanda looked around once more. Yusei fell asleep, and was sleeping soundly. Yu noticed Yusei sleeping and knew he wasn't safe to be out in the open like this, so he picked up Yusei and took him elsewhere.

**Clan of Noah Base**

The Earl was eating along with Tykki, Road, Skin, and other Noah members, where the Earl put down his spoon and sighed. If you saw him, he was actually frowning in defeat.

"I-I have an announcement everyone," the Lord Millennium announced, getting everyone's attention. "I lost an exorcist, an important one yet, I also had an exorcist that was already dead and I didn't destroy his innocence. I don't know what I was thinking, but I couldn't do it."

"What if we sent Akuma over to kill the other exorsists," Road suggested.

"I think Road and I should go and kill them, aren't they Allen Walker and Yu Kanda?" Tykki asked/suggested.

"Yes, Tykki I like your idea, and Road, we can add the Akuma to bring the boy here," the Earl chuckled, getting his smile back.

"What do I do?" Skin asked, taking a bite of his food. "It's not sweet! Neither is the fact I can't do anything either."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow, we kill the exorcists, capturing the boy with the special heart!" the Earl yelled to his con-rads in excitement.

**New(Neo) Domino City**

Kanda walked and walked until he got to a house with a parch light and roses. He walked up to the parch, carrying little Yusei and lightly knocked on the door, at the same time it had started sprinkling, stirring Yusei a little to roll in Yu's arms. An elderly woman walked over to the door, exhausted, and saw the duo, letting them in immediately.

"Thank-you for your kindness, I know that this isn't a great time to come, but it wasn't safe for him at the moment," Kanda explained.

"No problem, but when Sector Security comes by, you need to be out of here. There's a law about exorcists being in Satellite or Neo Domino City," The woman warned, holding Yusei and settling him on a warm bed.

"I'm Yu Kanda, I want you to take care of..." Kanda paused, he was just about to call Yusei his brother. Should he?

"I understand, you want me to take care of your nephew, I'm Martha by the way," The woman greeted herself.

"He's actually my... brother," Kanda finished, putting a little sigh without Martha knowing he was lying.

"I will, you need to rest too you know."

"I will, then I need to warn Yusei of something, then I'll be on my way," Kanda promised, lying in a bed close to the four-year-old boy.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so ling to update! I had a lot of school and writer's block, and I'm co-writing a story with TCnKitty.**__** As always please review, follow, favorite, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is!**_


	3. Going Back to the Past: Part 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Autumn**

**Me-**Another chapter tonight before school tomorrow, anyone surprised Yusei and Kanda are the main characters this story?

**Kanda- **I am, I thought I was only going to be in you truth of dare story.

**Lavi- **Will I get a part?!

**Autumn- **Of course, dumb-ass, I still have one.

**Allen-**Kay, but will I get to kill this bitch, because I see a soul i-

**Me-**NOT YET!

* * *

**Neo Domino City**

Kanda opened his eyes to see it was still dark out.

'_I must've slept for an hour of so._' he thinks to himself. He looks at Yusei and sighs, he had to leave, but he didn't want to yet. He needed time, and this wasn't the time, in due time would they meet up again to see each other once more.

Kanda got out a locket and opened it, it was a picture of Kanda and Allen, for they were teammates sometimes, a little more than usual. He placed it next to Yusei and grabbed his coat and exited the room to the lobby.

"Good luck, _brother_, I will see you again soon. I will miss you until' then... be safe," Kanda whispered, and bumped into Martha, who looked more pissed than ever.

"I thought you were staying?!" She hissed in Kanda's face.

"I need to go, Yusei's safe, but I gave him something for him to remember me. There will be an exorcist in due time showing up here, please accept him, needs to know I left," Kanda finished, walking out of the house, in the rain, which was pouring like a tidal wave hit.

"Good luck, Yu! I hope to see you some time again!" Martha exclaimed, smiling knowing that he'll be back later in the future.

Hours later it was lighter out, but the rain was still coming down hard. Yusei had finally woken up, but was scared for a moment of what was happening, Martha entered the room to find the frightened boy had fallen off the bed. Martha rushed to him and hugged him like his brother had.

Martha whispered a lullaby to Yusei, which calmed him a bit, then saw the locket.

"Your brother left this to you," Martha said calmly, handing Yusei the locket.

"Where did he go?" Yusei asked politely.

"He went back to his home, you live here now, until you are twelve," Martha concluded, picking the boy up and sitting him on the bed. "You look like you need food, how long were you out there by yourself?"

"I was out there as long as I remembered, but I know someone cared for me, because when I was walking out of the house, someone shrieked," Yusei whispered sadly.

"I think I remember that incident, I also heard there was a child, but they weren't there," Martha chuckled, and helped Yusei to the dining room, where there were two other kids in seats.

One kid was a blonde boy, so was the other kid but well... he was younger. He had violet eyes, his hair spiked up, except for two little ponytails in the front. He wore all white, except for his shirt, it was a light grey. The other boy, his hair was an icy blue, it almost looked white, and his eyes were a light hazel, he wore a red shirt and black jeans. The blonde boy was five years old, the icy-blue haired boy was six.

The blonde kid looked at Yusei and laughed, "he looks like he's a dog."

"JACK!" Martha spat at the blonde, startling the other two young boys.

The icy-blue haired boy got down from his seat and lent his hand over to Yusei.

"I'm Kalin Kessler, what's yours?" Kalin asked the scared boy, but he kept smiling at him.

"I-I'm Yusei F-Fudo," Yusei said, clearly terrified.

"I'm Jack Atlas, I have no da-" the bolnde was cut off right there.

"JACK! What have I taught you about cussing!?" Martha yelled at the blonde once again.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering why we're saying our last names, that's all," Jack whispered, knowing he's going to be punished later.

"Yusei, why don't you go sit, food will be ready in a minute!" Martha said calling someone else to the room.

A tall brown haired man entered in a doctor's coat, and a suit on underneath.

"You must be Yusei, I'm Dr. Schmidt, and heard a lot from your brother and Martha," the man started, and smiled as Yusei nodded, holding the locket that is now around his neck.

"Did you know lockets are 'girly'?" Jack asked Yusei.

"I don't care, he gave me this and a card of his," Yusei started, but didn't finish smelling the food was done.

After eating, Yusei was brought into a room for better fitting clothes(which are the clothes that he wore on episode 52 when they had shown the flash back of when there were little kids).

Coming out, Kalin and Jack took Yusei out in the front yard to play, Yusei was given more cards to fit his deck, and then he and Jack began their duel.

**Black Order**

Kanda finally reached the border of the Asian Branch HQ, man would they be angry.

"Kanda, I see you didn't bring the boy! Why?" A bboming voice came into the speaker, not startling the black haired man.

"I want to tell you the whole thing when I get inside," was all he said, getting a response of the main doors opening.

"Kanda, prepare for battle!" A female screeched, running towards Kanda, where he got his sword out and stopped the attack.

"I don't want to fight now, but next time I come we can, Fou," Yu explained to the HQ guardian.

"Now... Tell us why Yusei Fudo isn't with you to join our organization?"

* * *

**I know this is a bit short, but I hope you like it, like the usual, please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is!**


	4. Going Back to the Past: Part 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for Autumn**

**Autumn- **I shall help the E-

**Me-** Wait till we get to you, Autumn, then you can spoil the fuck out of this story!

**Autumn- **Fine*Stomps out of the room*

* * *

**Black Order**

"And that's about it," Kanda finished telling Fou what happened with Yusei.

"So, you just left him?" Fou asked.

"I didn't want to, but...I would make matters worse by attracting Akuma."

"I understand, go back to the European Branch, and we'll keep an eye on the boy.

**_One Year Later_**

**Neo Domino City**

"Okay, Jack, with my 'Junk Warrior' he'll attack you directly!" Yusei shouts, winning his very first duel.

**Jack-1300-0 EMPTY FIELD**

**Yusei-50-50 JUNK WARRIOR-2300 ATTACK**

Jack lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Yusei, what did you do, to Jack?!" Martha questioned the scared five year old boy, with fear, confusion, and anger.

"I didn't mean to, I swear, I'M SORRY!" Yusei shouts at his friend, hoping to get an answer. Tears were forming in his eyes, he was scared, and he didn't know what to do.

"Just go to your room, Yusei." Martha whispers harshly at the scared boy, who though Martha said it like that because he was a monster.

Yusei ran away, after Martha entered the house to tend to the injured six year old's wounds, caused by the new psychic duelist.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Yusei hadn't slept in those days, or eaten, or drank anything either, he was exhausted, and with every moment passing by, he was regretting he ever ran away in the first place.

**"Somebody, please help me. I need a place to stay, and some food, please, help me!" **Yusei thought to himself, before falling unconscious, like Jack did, three days ago.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Yusei wakes up, to find himself in an abandoned building, looking around, he catches a glimpse of a shadow, then it speaks.

"You were out of it for four days, you're lucky I found you, before an Akuma did." A man with snow white hair, like an old person, and his jacket was black and white, just like Yusei's big brother's coat.

"Wha-"Yusei starts to ask what an Akuma was, then remembers a year ago, his big brother saved him from his own father, Yu Kanda saved him that day, and became his big brother. "Who are you?! Yusei then asks, wanting to go home.

"My name is Allen Walker, you must be the one Martha was so worried about, Yusei, is it?" Allen asks/introduces Yusei, who's hair was no different from the exorcist who also bared a mark of an Akuma. "I saw your duel with your blond friend, Jack, what amazing powers you have, and good job on the first duel, my first duel was a bust!" Allen complimented to the five year old, who's chest started to hurt once more, but ignored it.

"Thank you, but I won't duel again, not until I learn to not hurt anymore people like I did to my friend, Jack Atlas." Yusei says, remembering why he ran away in the first place

"Well, I should get you home, your mother is very upset about you leaving." Allen suggests.

"But~ I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" Yusei yells at the white haired man. "I might hurt someone else, PLEASE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Yusei, I know you want to come with me, but, you can't, I need to live my life as an exorcist, and you need to live your life as a duelist." Allen finished talking and took Yusei back to Martha's without another word said on the way back.

When the duo reached their destination, there was a huge boom, coming from the orphanage, indicating a duel was going on.

**Crow-1300 BLACK WING TAMER- BLACK HAWK JOE-2600 ATTACK**

**Jack-3000 RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND-3000 ATTACK**

"Go! **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND**! Attack Crow's **BLACK WING TAMER- BLACK HAWK JOE** then I end my turn!" Jack yells confidently.

**Crow-1300-900 EMPTY FIELD**

**Jack-3000-3000 RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND-3000 ATTACK**

"My turn! I draw" Crow shouts, a little shaky. "I can't do anything, so I end my turn..."

"My turn! **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND **attack Crow directly, thus ending this duel, declaring me as the winner!" Jack gloats.

**Crow-900-0 EMPTY FIELD**

**Jack-3000-3000 RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND-3000 ATTACK-WINNER**

"That was a great duel, you're Crow right?" Yusei ran up to the orange haired boy, who laughed at his hair.

"Well, I didn't now there were old people the size of a five year old!" Crow says cracking up.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS...I WAS BORN WITH THIS!" Yusei shouted back. "My name is Yusei Fudo, I'll be honored to duel you sometime in the near future."

"Same here buddy, who's that guy?" Crow asks, pointing to Allen.

"I'm Allen Walker, but I have to go back home, nice meeting you Yusei, and here, for good luck!" Allen introduces himself to Crow, and hands Yusei a deck of cards.

"This is your deck!" Yusei exclaimed, looking at the duel monster cards.

"I know, you'll need it when you get older, I just know it. Well have fun!" Allen says, then walks off.

* * *

**Me-**Well, I hope you guys like it. This chapter was mostly previewed on my most famous story, **Torture, Truth, or** **Dare.**  


**Autumn-**I still-

**Me-**SHUT UP!

**Autumn-**What if I don't, I was just saying, Lord Millennium is always right!

**Me-***Whispers* Akuma, why do they never shut their mouths?

**Yusei-**Why do you keep posting chapters?

**Me-**Because I can!

**Jack-**I don't think that's a liable statement.

**Me-**I do it to keep my *mumbles* sadness in track.

**Autumn-**I heard that!

**Me-**Before I let anymore secrets of my life go, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jack &amp; Yusei-**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite, so this can get her to write other things that are happy!


	5. Time Off

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


End file.
